Remeberance
by localisedmorphia
Summary: Christian has a bad head injury and Lissa heals him. Lissa passes all the badness onto Rose and Rose forgets everything that happened after the crash that killed Lissas family. . .even Dimitri.
1. Chapter 2

I'm sorry guys but I had to go...and to whoever said that it was against the guidlines i say wtf u actually read those...

* * *

Lissa sobbed in my arms and I felt her strong, unblockable emotions thrrough the bond. His pain cut her deeply.

"He's going to be fine Lissa," I said in a soothing voice, trying to calm her down.

"Why won't they let me in?" She asked clearly frustrated at their decision to not let her heal him.

"The darkness Liss," I whispered, "You know you can only use your magic as a last resort."

A nurse entered the waiting room and walked towards us, finally someone was going to give us news on Christian's condition.

"The severe damage to his head has made it hard for his body to heal itself," She began, pausing long enough for us to take in what she was saying. "Because of this the medical team has recommended that Christian is induced into a coma to help him heal faster and more effectively."

"But-" Lissa started, only to be cut off bythe nurse.

"Now now, his aunt who gets to make the decision as Christian is not in the state to decide for himself, has already agreed to this so we will be inducing the coma as soon as possible."

"Can I at least see him first?" Lissa asked batting her eyelids.

"Sure, go ahead. Do you need me to show you to his room?" The nurse asked gesturing down the hallway.

"No thanks, I think we will be fine." Lissa said to the nurse.

"Liss, you can't just do that," I told her sternly once we were out of earshot of the other patients.

"Whatever do you mean," She replied stepping into a dull, grey room.

On the bed lay a very battered and bruised Christian. Lissa stepped over to him and pulled up a chair. She grasped his hand and gently pressed it against her lips.

"I love you Christian," She whispered in his ear. He made no response.


	2. Chapter 3

oh yeah the reason why i didnt just redo the story when i had time to do a chapter was cause i cldnt be bothered doing all the details and stuff again...

I have a few chapters writen but i just havent typed them up yet so i should do the first couple pretty quickly

* * *

Lissa squeezed Christian's hand, but still no response. A tear rolled slowly down her cheek, she didn't even bother to wipe it away.

"It's hard to see him like this," Lissa said to me. I still couldn't block the bond so I knew exactly how she felt. Her heart was breaking.

"He'll be alright," I tried to reassure her but i could tell it wasn't working.

I scanned her mind to try find the right thing to say, but instead I felt her make a decision, one that i needed to make sure she didn't go through with. "Lissa, you can't."

"I have to," She said. This wasn't going to be easy to convince her not to do, her mind was just about completely made up, and after it was there would be no way I could ever change it.

"But the darkness," I reminded her thinking about the past times she had used her magic and it had caused her to go spiralling into emotional termoil.

"It didn't even do anything last time," She told me. This was true, for her at least. I had figured out that she could pass the darkness into me, through the bond, of course that meant I had to deal with it, but she had been going on a crazy rampage. I had to help her and the only way I had known how was to let her pass it into me. Dimitri had calmed me down and made me see clearly.

"That was because you passed it into me. Do you not remember?" I said, trying to talk some sense into her.

"How could I forget,"

"Then you know you can't heal him. He will heal." I sat down beside her so that I was at eye level with her.

"So will you." Her glare frightened me, it was as if the darkness was already taking a hold of her.

My vision began dissolving in and out and I attempted to gain control. I leaned over, a trick I had picked up, but alas my vision fully blacked out as I still tilted off to the side...


	3. Chapter 4

QK

* * *

What was going on? Think Rose, why are you in hospital...The car crash. Oh god, Lissa.

"Lissa! Where are you?" I screamed uncontrolably. I didn't know what I would do if something had happened to her, I was supposed to protect her. The feeling of someone squeezing my hand jolted me out of my thoughts. I hadn't even realised anyone else was in the room.

"Rose, it's okay," A deep voice said. I didn't recognise it, I couldn't even tell where the accent was from, but it did calm me. "Lissa is just with Christian. The nurse has gone to tell her that you're awake, so she'll be here soon."

Christian? The only Christian I knew was Christian Ozera, and he was definately the kind of person Lissa associated with. My eyelids were heavy, and I heaved them until they finally opened. The sun was bright and blinded me for a moment, but when it cleared I was greeted by warm, almond brown eyes.

"You fainted," The muscular man said, his smile as comforting as his voice, "You've been out for a couple of hours now." He must've been confused because I hadn't fainted, I didn't think I had fainted even once in my life.

"No, I was in a car crash," I said, as if it were obvious. And, well it should have been.

"What did you say?" He asked, paying more attention to me, and less on his surroundings.

"I really need to see Lissa," I told him, feeling slightly uncomfortable under his gaze. This guy wasn't making sense, maybe he was from the mental ward of the hospital.

"What's going on?" He asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Uhm, I think you're in the wrong room." I said, shaking him off.

"No, I know who you are." He said, putting my nerves on edge again.

"I'm going to go find Lissa now and you better not be here when I get back," I told him firmly. I sat up and began to stand. My head went dizzy and I knew I had gotten up way too fast. I collapsed back down on the hospital bed. My urge to see Lissa strengthened so I stood once again, taking it painstakingly slow this time.

"Rose, I don't think you should be doing that," The man told me. I still hadn't figured out what his accent was yet, but I suppose it didn't matter. I didn't think I would be hanging out with him any time soon.

"Why should I care what you think? You're not a doctor, heck, I don't even know you! I have to find Lissa." I said, my patience with him weariing less than thin.

"I told you that she'll be over soon." He sternly although not raising his voice the slightest bit.

Stepping around him, I walked out the door only to bump into someone. I was about to have a go at them, when I saw that it was Lissa standing there. Her blonde hair as perfect as usual. Her eyes looked red and puffy, as though she had been crying moments ago. I was about to ask her what was wrong when I realised that something was different about her. I briefly stuidied her appearance and noticed what it was.

"Lissa, you look way older." I said. She looked at me, a confused look worn on her face.

"What are you talking about Rose?" She asked, gently swiveling me around and walking me back to me bed.

"What's going on Lissa? Everything is wrong,"

"Rose-"

"No Lissa, you're not this age. And what are you doing ahnging out with Christian Ozera?"

"Huh? Rose I think that-"

"And who the heck is this?" I said gesturing towards that stranger sitting by my bed.

"Rose, that's Dimitri. Do you not remember him?" She asked, sounding as though she did not want to hear the answer she knew was coming.

"I have never met him!" I yelled, extremely frustrated.


	4. Chapter 5

o.O

* * *

"Lissa, I'll step outside. My presence is obviously upsetting Rose." Dimitri left the room without another word. Had Lissa not immediately started talking, I sure would have had a few words for him.

"What did you mean by me looking older Rose?" Lissa asked, her voice both curious and concerned.

"We were just in a car crash Lissa. Where's you family?" I asked. Tears welled up in Lissa's eyes, there must have been something I was missing.

"Rose that crash happened 7 years ago. My family didn't make it," She said. I stared at her, my mouth gaping.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Rose, take my hands, I'm going to heal you." I reluctantly took her hands. I thought she was talking nonsense, but her expression was very serious. She closed her eyes in concentration. I noticed Dimitri coming back into the room out of the corner of my eye as Lissa opened her eyes again.

"Do you know who that is Rose?" She asked hopefully, pointing at Dimitri.

"Dimitri," I said. Relief rushed over her face, Dimitri even seemed slightly happier. It was a rare occasion when you saw any emotion on a guardian's face."You told me his name a few minutes ago. Now what's going on?" And the relief ruched right back off to be replaced by panic.

"It didn't work?" Dimitri asked, confused.

"I think Christian's healing drained me," Lissa told him guiltily.

"You didn't Lissa," He said, sounding disappointed in her, "You did this to Rose, how could you?" He sounded angry, yet calm at the same time, and I didn't like it one bit.

"She didn't do this. Lissa wouldn't do anything to hurt me," I said, standing protectively infront of Lissa. "Dimitri would you mind getting out of my room." He didn't look like he wanted to leave any time soon, but he began to do as I had asked and leave the room.

"No Dimitri, stay," Lissa said, "Rose, it's okay. He's a good friend of yours."

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" I asked, still confused. No one was making any sense.

"It seems that you have forgotten everything up til the crash, so I'll just do a quick sum up and you can ask me anything else later. It should take about a week or so for me to get my strength up in order to heal you."

"That long?" Dimitri inquired. I still didn't know what all this healing was about, but I figured I would let Lissa speak first, and then ask.

"Yes. It's a healing of the brain which is very complicated." She explained.

"Ah, I see."

"I don't," I said. Lissa quickly turned to me, as though she had forgotten I was in the room.

"Sorry. Rose, you and I are both 18. You are a fully trained guardian, thanks to Guardian Belikov over here," She said, geusturing to Dimitri, "and have killed many Strigoi. You and I are bonded, just like Vlamdimir and Anna were in those stories." I remembered that story. Anna was shadow-kissed, whatever that meant. "You can sense my emotions, and know where I am, which makes you the perfect guardian to protect me." She said, sounding very proud of me. "Dimitri was you trainer as you missed so much guardian training when we were gone. And you and Dimitri developed a th-"

"Lissa, lets let her figure that out shall we," Dimitri said, interrupting Lissa. I wondered what she was going to say that was so important for Dimitri to have to stop her.

"Oh right, of course," She said. "We are at Vampire Academy right now,"

"So what about Christian?" I asked, curiousity getting the better of me.

"He's my boyfriend Rose," She said.

"But his parents are...were Strigoi," I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"That doesn't mean anything Rose!" Lissa exclaimed. She glared at me a moment before storming out the room and down the hall.

"Well they were," I muttered, taken aback at her outburst.


	5. Chapter 6

Guys, just note that it is now 2 years that Rose has forgotten, not seven...cause Dimitri would be extremely pedofileish otherwise

* * *

"Rose-"

"No offense Dimitri, but would you mind getting someone I actually remember," I said, realising it was harsher out loud then in my head I added, "Sorry, but lets just say I have forgotten 2 years of my life, I would feel more comfortable around one of my friends."

"Sure, I understand. who do you want me to get?" He asked, already getting up.

"How about Mason?" I asked, wondering what he looked like after 2 years. I had seen him just a few days ago, so his image was still quite fresh in my mind.

"Rose, I'm not sure how to tell you this," Dimitri said, taking my hand. I decided to let it slide, this time, "Mason is dead." Tears built up in my eyes. mason, one of my best friends, was gone.

"How did it happen?" I asked, trying to fight off my tears and stay strong.

"Strigoi," Dimitri simply said. I lost control as tears began pouring out of my eyes. Dimitri wrapped me up in his strong arms, allowing me to lean my head on his chest.

After a few minutes I regained my usual composure and tried to make sense of my thoughts. I ran my fingers through my hair, as if it would allow me to suddenly gain clarity of the situation.

"You knew Eddie. I'll get him for you." Dimitri said, leaving the room. I heard his almost silent footsteps fade down the hall.

A familiar face walked into my room and sat down beside my bed.

"Dimitri tells me you have forgotten 2 years of your life," Eddie said in disbelief.

"Aparently," I said with a smile which he returned, "It's good to finally see a familiar face, even if it is two years older than I remember."

"It must be so strange and confusing for you," He said.

"Extremely, it's like I've lost two years of my life. So much has changed, and I don't even know half of it. \ I don't know what it's like to be a guardian. To kill Strigoi," A thought occured to me, "You don't happen to see a miror around do you?" I asked hopefully.

"Hmm," He said, looking around the room, "Oh, there's one in here," He said, poking his head into the bathroom. I joined Eddie andleaned around so I could get a good view of my neck in the mirror. i opened my mouth to say something, but Eddie bet me to it.

"You see these two here," He said, gently touching my neck, "Those were your first kills. That day changed us."

"What happened?" I asked curiuosly.

"Mason wanted to find a Strigoi hideout," I winced at the mention of his name, "He convinced Mia and I to go with him. You figured out we were gone and took Christian with you to come get us. We were all captured by the Strigoi. They tied us up, and told Christian and Mia that the only way they would be fed was to drain our blood til we were dead. Multiple times each day, the main one drank from me. Taunting them. Tempting them. They never gave in though, and Christian managed to use his fire magic to free us. Mason had to just about carry me out because I was so high on vampire bites, and you lead the way. We were almost out when we heard the Strigoi. You told us to run into the sunlight while you distracted them. They had you by the neck when Mason went back in, out of the safety of the sunlight., It all happened so fast. In one swift motion Mason's neck was broken and he lay in a heap on the floor. You stopped thinking straight, your mind only on Mason. Mia had to distract the Strigoi by temporarily drowning them, while you decapited them. If I had just been stronger I could have helped. I shouldn't have agreed to go with him, damn it!" Eddie smashed his fists into the wall so hard they went right through. He closed his eyes and calmed himself. "Sorry, it's still hard to think about."

"I understand Eddie," I said placing a comforting hand on his arm, "And it wasn't your fault, Mason made the choice."

"Anyway," He said stepping away from me, "Shall we get out of here?"

"I'm allowed to leave?" I asked. I had been cooped up here for hours on end and I could have left at any time.


	6. Chapter 7

yeah well i kinda forgot about this story...oops

just note that i havent written anything in ages so it might be a bit different

* * *

"Like anyone would be able to stop you Rose" Eddie said chuckling to himself as he walked out of the nurses office, I trailed closely behind.

"This place looks exactly the same," I noticed after taking in the academy's oh so familiar grounds, "Except the people, and I don't just mean them looking older, they seem so much more serious."

"We are more serious, things aren't just 'mucking around' matters anymore. It's soon going to be our lives on the line and we need to learn as much as we can to protect our moroi." He exclaimed passionately, kind of reminding me of a teacher I had last year, wait no, three years ago. He always made this big long speech about how I have to pay more attention if I want to be a Guardian if I was screwing around in class.

"So where are we heading?" I asked in a attempt to change the subject which was beggining to make me feel guilty about not paying any attention in class.

"Hadn't really figured that part out yet, you want to go see Lissa?"

"Uhm, maybe not a great idea at the moment seeing as though she got mad at me for bringing up that her boyfriends parents turned strigoi" Eddie just looked at me as if that had been the stupidest thing he'd ever heard someone do but before he could put into words I turned to see who had just slid their arm around my waist. It was Jesse.

"Hey babe," He said to me as I was deciding whether to get twist out from under his arm or not. I didn't usually let random people put their arms around me, but this was Jesse. Hot, royal, Moroi Jesse with his hair in a perfectly messy style. I suddenly felt self conscious in my t-shirt and jeans and particularly frizzy hair. I tried to brush it quickly using my fingers as a comb which didn't really help.

"U-uh-uhm-uh-uhm" I stammered idiotically looking around avoiding eye contact with Jesse.

"What? You don't remember me? Not even your own boyfriend?" He said sounding astonished. I felt a goofy smile creep onto my face, he'd just said he was my boyfriend. That smile was wiped off when I finally took note of Eddie and he did not look happy. He was giving Jesse a full out glare.

"Back off Jesse" Eddie said sternly stepping foward ready to enforce it if Jesse didn't himself.

"Hey, Rose doesn't seem to mind the attention, do you?"

"Uhm-" I said being cut off by Eddie

"Rose doesn't want anything to do with you! Now scram" He said taking another step towards Jesse who gave in and slid his arm back off of my waist giving me a wink when he went a little low and touched my butt. But when he was almost out of earshot Jesse called back "She might be hanging around with you now, but when she remembers Belikov it'll be bye bye Eddie!" Eddie scowled and began walking away from me towards the dorm areas.

"Hey wait up," I jogged after him," What was that about?"

"Jesse is a jerk," He said when I had caught up with him, "Don't go near him, okay?" The only reason I could come up with why I shouldn't talk to Jesse was that Eddie obviously didn't like him, and that wasn't really my problem. Jesse was the hottest guy in school and if he wanted to talk to me and put his arm around my waist I didn't see any harm in that. "Rose?" Eddie asked concerned as I hadn't answered him, I could tell he wasn't to take no for an answer so I figured what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him so I agreed that I wouldn't go near Jesse.

* * *

Was Jesse the right name? Well I guess you can kinda figure out who it was anyway...


	7. Chapter 8

Okay so it was brought up that people aren't actually supposed to know about Rose and Dimitri, truth is I didn't actually think about that so let's just say that in this alternate reality people kind of suspect that somethings going on between them but they don't know for sure.

Well that was just fantastic, I accidently closed the tab and have now lost a couple of paragraphs of writing. Grrreeeeeeaaaaaaaat

* * *

Eddie walked me to my dorm room and then left so he could go to his, making it clear he wanted to be alone. He was still tense from our encounter with Jesse. I rummaged around the pockets of my jeans, searching for any sign of the key that would open my door. Stepping back from my door and turning around to go to the office so I could beg for another key, I wondered whether I still kept my spare key in the same place. I looked over at the plant in the corner of the hall, a few steps away from my door, and was relieved when I spotted the glint of the silver key. However I soon realised that the plant had grown a lot over the years, and I hadn't. So two years ago right on my tippy toes, I could just reach it, but now it was out of reach. I began trying to jump for it, but that didn't give me enough time to grab the key so I looked around for a chair or something else I could stand on when I heard someone giggling right behind me.

"Need some help?" Lissa asked easily plucking the key from the tree because of her tall frame, not to mention her high heels. She unlocked my door for me and stepped through, her shoes making a 'click' 'clack' sound on the hard wooden floor. "It's been a long time since I've been able to sneak up on you."

"Hey, I was dealing with the issue of getting my key so I could get into my room!" I exclaimed, glad that we were back on 'joking around' terms again. We walked through the dorm, straight into my bedroom where I could see I hadn't become a clean freak over the last two years. It was as much of a wreck as ever, with clothes and who knows what else strewn all over the floor.

"Oh, you probably want to get changed," Lissa gathered as I opened up my closet and she stepped just outside my room and closed the door behind her. All of my clothes were different. It was awesome, I had a whole new selection of clothes that fit me perfectly. I picked out some jean shorts that had a rough edge and a loose fitting singlet top and put them on, seeing my reflection in the mirror I quickly grabbed my brush off the dresser and began trying to get the knots out of my hair. "You can come back in Lissa" and she opened the door, stepping back inside and plonking herself on my bed.

"So how are you Rose?" She asked, sounding guinely concerned about me.

"I'm fine, excpet for the fact that I can't remember two years of my life" I answered matter of factly, finally getting the last knot out of my hair. Lissa smiled and didn't push for more information, instead choosing to change the subject.

"You hungry?"

"Starving" I said to which Lissa laughed.

"Well at least you haven't forgotten about your appetite" And with that we left for the dining hall where they had food you could go get inbetween meals, dinner wasn't for another few hours, "Oh and Rose your mother called, she wanted to know how you were doing." My mother? When had she ever taken an interest in me, or cared how I was doing. So long as it wasn't a moroi that something bad had happened to, it didn't matter to her. So seeing as though Lissa was fine, it was just me with the memory loss, why had she called? "Rose, she does care about you." Lissa said taking in the emotions crossing my face. I quickly wiped any sign of remorse from my face and looked straight ahead, we walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Do the still have the cruddy food?" I said remembering the always bruised fruit and rock hard cookies. I grabbed a cookie and tapped it against the counter which made a hollow sound, "And that answers that question." I said to Lissa eyeing up the french fries. I began shoveling a moutain of them onto my plate when the guardian Dimitri Belikov stepped in line behind me.

"Slow down on those Rose, you have classes tomorrow and your extra training sessions," He said, the sound of his deep voice with that russian accent making the thought of classes sound better than it should have. As he walked away I realised that he had said I had extra training sessions.

"What are the extra training sessions for?" I asked confused, I had never had them before, perhaps they were some new thing that the school had introduced in the past couple of years.

"Well, we kind of left the school for a bit so Dimitri got assigned to give you extra training sessions to help you catch up with your classes," She explained, clearing up one thing but bringing about another point of confusion.

"Wait, what? We left school? Why? When?"

"You were concerned about me and you did the only thing you could do to protect me, break us out of here and run away." She said and then adding before I could respond, "And that was that. Now where do you want to sit?"

* * *

So there's another chapter, i'm going to try get them out fast as there have been months and months of no new chapters

Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed


	8. Chapter 9

I had an idea for a new vampire academy story called Moonlit Night so I'll be shifting between updating each story, and I've actually planned what's gonna happen in that one *gasp* so in that one they are going to go on a journey to find more spirit users to help fight against the strigoi, along with a pissed off Adrian who finds someone else, and Christian (Lissa issues the 'quest' but can't go as she's queen) and probably Eddie and maybe Mia..although I don't really like Mia...so maybe that other person...wats-her-face...uhm Lissa's half sister, anyone remember her name? it started with a J right?

* * *

"I don't really care, so uhm...I pick there," I said pointing at a random table on the left side of the cafeteria and wlkaing over to it. Lissa and I set down our trays and slumped down in our seats, although Lissa did it with a lot more grace then me. I began scoffing down the fries as fast as I had loaded them onto my plate, pausing briefly to chew.

"Rose, you know you don't have to do the extra training sessions until you feel like you can handle them," Lissa said to me, since when was she the one looking out for me?

"I can handle them Lissa, I feel fine" I told her. Truth be told I couldn't wait to get back into trainings, I felt as though I had been cooped up for days.

"As if you would admit it if you didn't Rose," A voice behind me said jokingly. I turned to see the piercing blue eyes and jet black hair of Christian Ozera and as Lissa giggled at his joke, he pulled up a chair beside me. I couldn't help but shift slightly away from him in my chair, and his eyes sharpened. "Rose, what's wrong?"

"Uhm, well Christian I may have stretched the truth a tad before. You see, Rose hasn't just forgotten the odd thing, but she's forgotten everything from the last two years. I didn't want to alarm you while you were still recovering," She explained to him.

"Oh, well I suppose the shifting away from me makes sense then." He said and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him when I read the sadness in his face, he was thinking about his parents.

"Well if it helps, you obviously aren't strigoi," I blurted out before realising how bad that was to have said.

"Rose!" Lissa exclaimed, her mouth agape. But Christian held up his hand before she had a chance to go on a rant at me about how inconsiderate I was.

"It's okay, she's not used to being around me" He simply said as he stood up and darted out of the cafeteria.

"Christian wait up!" Lissa called after him, getting up herself and going after him. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I now had an extra plate of french fries to eat, and then I quickly wiped the smile from my face realising that it wasn't really an appropriate thing to be doing considering the situation. I scoffed the rest of them down in record time, and left the cafeteria, heading for the seats in the courtyard where I was greeted by the face I had been warned to avoid.

"Hey Rose, how are you?" Jesse asked, the same concerned look that had crossed Lissa's face earlier showing up on his.

"Oh hey, I'm fine" I replied, absentmindedly sitting down next to him so that we were at eye level.

"Ready to party?" He asked, a fire lighting up in his eyes. I didn't know whether to agree to it or not, Eddie had told me not to hang around him and a short conversation was one thing, but going to a party?

"I dunno, I probably shoudln't"

"Come on, you love parties" he said, trying to convince me to go, and it was working. I did love parties.

"Fine," I agreed, not sure whether it was the right choice or not.

"Good. I'll meet you at your dorm after dinner and take walk you over," He said as he stood up and left, not giving me enough time to answer. I soon understood why he had left so quickly.

"Rose, you said you would stay away from him" Eddie said from behind me. He looked down at me condecendingly, so I stood.

"I don't know what your problem is, he's just being nice" I told him.

"You don't understand he-"

"No. You're the one who has the problem with him, so you stay away from him and leave me be!" I yelled, who did Eddie think he was. He couldn't just order me around.

"Fine, see you when you remember who your friends are," He said softly, walking off into the darkness.

That night, just as he said he would, Jesse showed up at my dorm ready to take me to the party. I had a short black dress on that I had found at the back of my wardrobe which hugged my curves perfectly.

"Damn you look hot in that dress," Jesse exclaimed, his eyes hovering over my body as I stepped outside and locked the door behind me.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I replied to which he smiled his very sexy smile. When we reached the party I began talking with some people I recognised from my classes, from two years ago, and they were intrigued with my sudden memory loss.

"So how did it happen?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I just woke up and everyone looked older, and seemed different."

"Woah, that must've been so weird"

"Yeah, it was" I told him shaking my head at the bottle of beer he was offering me. I had decided to stay sober tonight as classes tomorrow would be a big enough of a shock without the addition of a hangover. My mind drifted away as someone was talking about something boring and suddenly I was with Christian, kissing him. The touch of his lips against mine making my skin tingle. Only it wasn't my body, and these definately weren't my thoughts. I soon realised that I was Lissa, well only looking through her eyes, and reading her thoughts. I couldn't actually control her because I certainly would have abruptly stopped making out with him.

"Rose" I heard someone called, which drew me back into my own body, "Are you okay?" Jesse asked to which I simply nodded, "Come with me, it looks like you need to get out of here." He led me to a room in a part of the dorms that I had never been before. We just sat there on the couch, my feet in his lap and he began running his hands up and down my legs.

"Why does Eddie hate you so much?" I asked wanting to know what had happened.

"I don't really know," He said, but I could tell he was lieing so I sat up so I could look him in the eyes.

"Yes you do, come on, you can tell me"

"I think he's just jealous," He said, moving closer to me and planting a kiss on my lips. I returned his kiss, and he slid my shirt up and over my head. I leant back, and he leant over on top of me so he could still get to my lips. And that's when we heard the door handle turn, and we sprang apart. Jesse was out of that room even faster than if it had been Eddie standing there.

"See something you like?" I asked as I noticed that I was being studied by Dimitri Belikov.

"Put your shirt back on and go to your dorm Rose." He said sternly. I felt like making a snide remark but he had already left.


End file.
